Tarzan Goto
Tarzan Goto - The Wrestler Note |weight= Tarzan Goto Ippa > The official report |real_height = |real_weight = |Born = |Birth place = Shimada, Shizuoka, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut = February 19, 1981 |retired = |website = }} , better known by his ring name , is a Japanese professional wrestler who has wrestled on the independent circuit most of his career. He is best known for his exploding steel cage matches against Atsushi Onita in Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling (FMW). Sumo wrestling career In 1979, Goto joined a sumo stable, Kokonoe, but shortly afterwards he retired from sumo. Professional wrestling career All Japan Pro Wrestling (1981–1985) Goto debuted for All Japan Pro Wrestling on February 19, 1981, against Shiro Koshinaka. While in AJPW, he was student of Jumbo Tsuruta. In 1983, he won the Rookie of the Year award at Tokyo Sports' Pro Wrestling Awards. United States (1985–1989) In November 1985, Goto went to the United States to wrestle. His first stop on his excursion was in Kansas City for the NWA Central States Wrestling. He'd also wrestle for Jim Crockett Promotions on shows within the area. In June 1986, Goto moved to Memphis, wrestling for Continental Wrestling Association, where he teamed with Akio Sato and managed by Tojo Yamamoto. While in the United States, he married female wrestler Despina Montagas. In 1988, he wrestled for World Wrestling Council in Puerto Rico. In 1989, he wrestled in Florida for Pro Wrestling Federation. Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling (1989–1995) In 1989, Goto returned to Japan after being proposed by the founder of the pioneering hardcore wrestling promotion Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling, Atsushi Onita. In August 1990, Goto had the first-ever exploding barbed wire match with Onita, which started a revolution between the small "garbage wrestling" organizations of Japan. Two months later, Goto and his wife Despina Montagas teamed up in Japan's first mixed tag team match, defeating Ricky Fuji and Megumi Kudo. He wrestled in many matches for FMW even one that he lost in which he tagged with Onita and lost to Sabu and Horace Boulder. In, 1991, he and tag team partner Atsushi Onita became the first-ever FMW Brass Knuckles Tag Team Champions in the finals of a ten-team tournament defeating Gregory Veritchev and Koba Krutanize. He had several death matches for the FMW Brass Knuckles Heavyweight Championship against his former AJPW comrade, Atsushi Onita. On January 30, 1992, Goto captured the FMW Brass Knuckles Heavyweight Championship after defeating Big Titan. Due to the wind conditions, Goto's and Onita's fire deathmatch versus The Sheik and Sabu was called off. He later became a two-time tag team champion with Gregory Veritchev. In February 1995, Goto formed Lethal Weapon with Hisakatsu Oya and Ricky Fuji. However, upset about possibly losing to Onita in his retirement match, Goto announced that he was leaving FMW in April 1995, just two days after no-showing an event in Korakuen Hall. Post-FMW career (1995–present) After leaving FMW, Goto has since been wrestling throughout the Japanese indies, including one-night returns to AJPW in 2001 and 2002. He would also had two matches for Extreme Championship Wrestling in July 1996, defeating Axl Rotten both nights. In 1995, he formed Super FMW, which lasted from 1995-1998 in its first run and from 2009-2012 in its second run. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Belly to back inverted mat slam **Figure four leglock **Vertical drop brainbuster *'Signature moves' **Arm twist followed by a hook kick – adopted from Akio Sato **Lariat **Sitout powerbomb *'Entrance themes' **"Ridin' High" by Rosemary Butler Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Association' **CWA/AWA International Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Akio Sato *'Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling' **FMW WWA Martial Arts Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **FMW WWA Martial Arts Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Atsushi Onita (1) and Gregory Veritchev (1) *'International Wrestling Association of Japan' **IWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mr. Gannosuke *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mr. Gannosuke *'Tokyo Sports' **Newcomer of the Year (1983) References Category:Wrestlers Category:AJPW Alumini Category:Japan Pro Wrestling alumini Category:FMW Roster Category:WAR alumin Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:IWA Japan Roster